The present invention relates to oxidation-promoting compositions, methods of forming oxide layers, and methods of fabricating semiconductor devices.
In semiconductor device fabrication, silicon oxide layer formation is an important process. The decrease in size of semiconductor devices has resulted in the demand for high-quality silicon oxide layers. However, high temperature processes have conventionally been used to form high-quality silicon oxide layers, and such high temperature processes may undesirably affect other device characteristics.